Product samplers constructed of flexible barrier materials are routinely used to package and distribute small quantities of liquid cosmetic, fragrance, or medical formulations. Such samplers are generally distributed without cost to the consumer as a product sample. Though distribution methods vary, a substantial majority of manufacturers have their samples distributed to the household. Such samples are most commonly distributed through inclusion with printed media such as newspapers and magazines. The samples may also be distributed as a direct mail solicitation sent directly to prospective customers.
When these distribution methods are used, the sampler is routinely subjected to substantial compressive forces that may result in package failure due to rupture. A sample package offered for media distribution must also endure forces exerted by bindery equipment such as high pressure clamps, rollers, and the like. Printed media is frequently bundled, strapped, and stacked for transportation, thereby subjecting the samplers to further compressive forces. Additionally, samplers distributed by direct mail are subjected to driven nip rollers that are typical to automated handling.
The variety and magnitude of forces exerted on the sample require substantial minimum package performance requirements. Therefore, the selection of materials for sampler construction is generally limited to those that produce the strongest hermetic heat seals. One such pouch sampler containing 1.5 milliliters of "Max Factor-High Definition Perfecting makeup" was tested and found to resist over 3,000 pounds of compressive force. The tensile strength of the heat seals was measured when pulled apart at 180 degrees @12 inches per minute travel according to TAPPI T-494 (Technical Association of the Pulp and Paper industry) and found to be in the range of 16 to 18 pounds per linear inch. Sample pouches constructed of such materials normally require the use of scissors or knife to open. The above referenced sample was printed with a diagonal dotted line across one corner the instructions "cut here". Alternately, a cut or notch may be provided in the perimeter seal in order that the pouch may be torn open. Heavy pouch laminates do not tear easily, however, and considerable force may be required to open the sample package. Should the sample material be a low viscosity fluid, the consumer is likely to spill the contents while opening the package. Additionally, the sample material may not be examined prior to dispensing.
Known devices of this type also include samplers that contain a folded "towelette" that is saturated with a liquid product sample. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,887 to Salfisburg describes such a sampler. These samplers are commonly used for materials such as cleaning agents and fragrances. The towelette functions as an applicator and also guards against accidental spillage when the sampler is cut or torn open. The Salfisburg package also restricts the user's ability to preview the contents without removing the towelette.
Further, prior art samplers also include those that incorporate easy-open "peel seals". Such a sampler for liquid fragrance is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,420 to Bootman et al. The sampler disclosed in Bootman includes a perfume-doped layer, such as a polymer gel or a U.V. curable oligomer, carried between two barrier members. This perfume-doped layer carries the fragrance. However, it does not function as an internal support to the sampler.
The seal strengths of the Bootman sampler have been measured at below 3.0 pounds per linear inch (TAPPI T-494 modified as above). However, in lieu of a support or reinforcement structure to prevent sampler failure due to rupture, the fluid volume of the sampler is substantially restricted./ At most, the Bootman sampler can deliver only 25 microliters per square inch of package interior as measured in two dimensions. Although the surface area of the barrier members forming the pouch label may be increased in order to deliver greater quantities of fragrance, spreading the fragrance over increasingly large surface areas may adversely affect the stability of the product. The Bootman sampler also lacks effective means for the user to apply the sample material.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,621 to Meehan teaches a sampler for fluids in the form of a peelable pouch. The inventor recognized the vulnerability of the peelable pouch design to failure and so teaches the need for a protective external carrier to protect it from compressive forces. The Meehan sampler requires a multi-step manufacturing process that negatively contributes to the cost. In addition, Meehan fails to address the problem of accidental spillage which may occur upon opening the Meehan sampler, nor does the Meehan sampler provide a means of applying the sample material.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,263 to Greenland teaches a three dimensional hermetically sealed sampler with an easy-open peel seal. The invention also teaches the need for protecting the peel seal from compressive forces which could lead to pressure induced rupture. The thermoplastic sidewall of the sampler functions as an external load bearing structural member, and it also limits spillage. However, this sampler also fails to provide a means of applying the sample material.
As above described, there is room for improvement within the known art. An objective of the present invention is to provide an improved sampler that addresses and substantially overcomes the shortcomings of the known prior art samplers.
A more specific objective of the present invention is to provide an easy-open flexible barrier sampler pouch that provides significant resistance from failure due to compressive pressures or forces.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a sampler pouch that provides a means for previewing the contents without actually using or dispensing the sample.
Another objective is to provide a sampler pouch with a spill resistant design.
Yet another objective is to provide a sampler pouch which includes a sample application device, which is integrated with the overall sampler pouch design and provides a compression resistant internal structure.